Cómo conquistar a un chico activo? DanXRuno
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para una chica marimacha pero de buen corazon para conquistar a su amigo, un chico activo y entusiasta que solo piensa en pelear con Bakugans. "Voy a ser el mejor peleador del mundo!" "Si como no, Dan"


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.**

**Advertencia: **Un poco de Lime al final

**Pareja:** El prota de Bakugan y la tsundere plana

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Cómo conquistar a un chico activo? DanXRuno<span>**

**Tu chico es competitivo. Le gusta plantearse retos**

_-Tenemos que derrotar a Naga! Drago y yo debemos pelear!_

_-No seas tan egocéntrico Dan. Que hay de Shun, Alice y los demás? Todos somos un equipo-interrumpió Runo_

_-Y yo soy su líder!_

_-Ja! Tu solo te proclamaste el líder! _

_-No seas aguafiestas, Runo!_

_-A quien andas llamando aguafiestas? Yo solo quiero decir…_

_-Qué?_

_La chica sonrió ampliamente_

_-Que siempre estaremos contigo_

**Para el no hay imposibles y no tienen miedo a hacer proezas grandes. Y ni se te ocurra burlarte de sus objetivos**

_-Me convertiré en el mejor peleador Bakugan de todos! Y le pateare el trasero a Shun! Ya quiero ver su cara cuando le gane!_

_-Ay si, como no. Shun es mejor que tu_

_-Runo, no arruines mi momento_

**Tal vez al principio te parezca un poco antipatico**

_::Flashback::  
><em>

_- Oye niña… ¿podrías pasarme la pelota?... claro si es que puedes patearla hasta acá- se burlaba el castaño  
><em>

_- Claro que puedo… y no me llamo niña. Soy Runo!- le gritó la peliazul para después patear el balón, tan fuerte que impactó en la cara del niño  
><em>

_-Vaya… para ser una chica tienes fuerza..._

_Luego de un rato el se marchó. Runo cayó en la cuenta de que el no le había dicho su nombre. _

_::Fin Flashback:::_

_Seguiría manteniendo ese recuerdo por toda su vida, como uno de los mejores. Cuando supo que ese niño era su actual novio, Dan Kuso, su amor por el creció. Lo amaba mas que nunca! A pesar de que el era tan tonto a veces  
><em>

**Aunque seas fuerte y dominante, eso no importa. Si lo amas y quieres conquistarlo, apóyalo y acompáñalo a todas sus aventuras.**

_Habían pasado semanas desde que los Peleadores Bakugan derrotaron a Naga y se despidieron de sus Bakugan. Dan extrañaba mucho a Drago, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Iba pedaleando en su bicicleta a toda velocidad. Tenía una cita con Runo_

_-Hola! Siento llegar tarde!_

_-Si…no es lindo dejar esperando a una chica-se quejó ella, que lo esperaba en el parque_

_-Qué raro, jamás te había visto como a una chica_

_-ERES UN BOBO!-gritó ella, tan fuerte que Dan se cayó de la bicicleta_

_Entonces la vio mejor. Iba con el cabello suelto, y un conjunto de gorra y vestido, ambos blancos con rosado. Podría decirse que Dan había descubierto el otro lado de Runo que él no conocía. Pero se fijó en algo más_

_-Wow, estas muy linda! Sobre todo ese sombrero!_

_-QUE DIJISTE?-le gritó ella antes de darle un golpe. Se había pasado toda la mañana arreglándose para qué? Para que el tonto de Dan solo se fije en el sombrero._

_-Ayyy! En la cara no que quiero ser actor!_

**No le gusta dejar pasar el tiempo sin aprovecharlo. Es muy inquieto.**

_-Descansemos un rato, Dan…hemos ido de un lado a otro sin parar…._

_-Pero si solo hemos ido al cine, a los videojuegos, a mi casa, la tuya, el acantilado y ahora al parque de diversiones….._

_-Y todo en unas 3 horas! Descansemos, Dan….Que te parece si nos comemos un helado?_

_-Bien! Me encanta! Yo quiero el mío de doble chocolate con mucho fudge!-gritó el, emocionado, mientras iba en dirección al carrito de los helados. El pidió lo que dijo antes. Ella pidió uno súper romántico, sugerencia de Julie. De frambuesa con cerezas para que ambos puedan picar. _

_-Mira Dan, si quieres podríamos picar las ce…_

_-Se sorprendió al ver que Dan se tragó su helado de cuatro mordidas y sin esperar a que Runo se acabe el suyo, se la llevó_

_-Ahora si vamos al parque de diversiones! Subámonos a la montaña rusa hasta vomitar!-gritó emocionado mientras la tomaba de la mano_

_-DAN!_

**Cuidado! Todo podría salir mal si es que no tienes suficiente energía para aguantarle el paso.**

_El transportador solo funcionará para los que usen un lanzador_

_-O sea solo Baron y yo, cierto Doc?-preguntó Dan_

_Runo comprendió todo…ella no podría estar con él y ayudarlo. Por qué ya no eran las cosas como antes?_

_-Oh muy bien…jamás quise volver a Nueva Vestroia otra vez…-dijo ella tratando de no llorar sin conseguirlo._

_-Bueno, si así es como debe ser lo siento chicas. Es hora de irnos!-dijo Dan, ignorando el llanto de Runo-No me olvides, nena!_

_-No vuelvas jamás!-gritó ella. Como podía ser el tan imbécil?_

_Entonces él la tomó de las manos y le susurró al oído tan bajo que solo ella lo pudo oír_

_-Siento mucho que no vengas. Tranquila…volveré._

_Se quedaron así un rato que a ambos les pareció eterno. Luego Dan tuvo que irse a Nueva Vestroia sin ella._

**Si hay algo que vuelve loco a un chico deportista es la femineidad.**

_-Por qué te tardas tanto en el baño, Runo?-se quejaba Dan. Había llegado temprano a casa de ella para recogerla a su cita, pero ella se tardaba demasiado_

_-Solo espera un poco más, Dan?_

_-Sal de ahí de una vez. Por qué tardas si es que tampoco vas a salir del baño hecha una supermodelo? Eres una marimacha, Runo._

_La joven quería explotar, romper la puerta del baño y golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, pero eso solo corroboraría el comentario de Dan. Se calmó y terminó de arreglarse._

_-Qué te parece, Dan?-dijo al salir. Se había acomodado su cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido rosado. Traía ligero maquillaje. Dan pensó que si había valido la pena esperar._

_-Estas preciosa…_

**Es franco y directo en sus opiniones, pero se expresa de una manera ruda, agresiva y se enoja con facilidad, lo cual a veces le acarrea problemas.**

_-Que es esta cosa, Runo?_

_-Es un pastel de aniversario por cumplir un mes_

_-Serás buena mesera pero pésima cocinera. No podríamos comprar algo decente en una pastelería_

_-Calla y cómetelo que me tardé 2 dias en prepararlo!_

**No tienes que hacer lo mismo que el. Has tus propias cosas y no caigas en la apatía. Eso le atrae.**

_Acababa Dan de volver de salvar Nueva Vestroia. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al restaurante de Runo. De seguro ella estaba ahí. Y así era._

_-Hola, como estas Runo?_

_-Dan! Que paso con Nueva Vestroia? Y los Bakugan?_

_-Todo fue fácil! En serio-sonrió el haciendo su gesto con su nariz_

_-Asombroso!-dijo ella mientras corría a abrazarlo. De pronto se detuvo. Ella se sorprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dan pudo observarla a su antojo mientras descubría lo hermosa que se veía. Tal vez Mira tenía razón, tenía que tratarla mejor y dejarle tiempo a ella y no solo pensar en pelear con Bakugans. Abrió sus brazos en un gesto de abrazo, ella avanzó pero…_

_-Tigrerra!-dejó de lado a Dan y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su bakugan-En serio estas_ _aquí… estaba tan preocupada por t__i_

_-También me alegra verte, Runo-respondió su bakugan_

_Dan se encontraba sorprendido. Pero cómo? _

_-Que puedo decir…las chicas aman a los bakugan-se burló Drago_

_-Mmm…_ _claro…NO HABLAREMOS DE ESTO JAMAS!-grito Dan muerto de la vergüenza_

**Lo atrapan los desafíos y el amor no es una excepción. Advertencia: si él siente que ya te tiene conquistada y que todo será igual en el futuro, entonces buscará otra presa. Es importante hacerle ver que la conquista no está terminada para alimentar el fuego que lo mueve permanentemente.**

_Runo había organizado en el café una reunión de bienvenida para todos los Peleadores a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, aunque el ambiente era cálido y las risas pululaban el lugar, Runo se sentía incomodada de ver como Dan era el centro de atención. Siempre lo era pero esta vez era diferente. Julie estaba coqueteando con SU Dan. Y el muy estúpido parecía no darse cuenta._

_-Dan! Me alegra que te hayas mudado a Australia para estar conmigo y dejar a Runo!-decía Julie con voz melosa_

_-Sí, claro Julie-respondió Dan inocentemente, ignorando que la chica lo abrazaba sensualmente_

_-Hola Dan! Me extrañaste?-aparece Mira_

_-Dan! Si quieres te invito a Neathia uno de estos días. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte a solas…-comentó la Reina de Neathia, Fabia, apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Dan_

_Esto era demasiado! Runo veía enfadada la escena pero nada podía hacer. Dan la regañaría, se burlaría de ella y la llamaría marimacha._

_-Cálmate Runo, cálmate….-respiraba la joven rítmicamente_

_-Que sea tu novio no significa que lo tengas asegurado-comentó Lena, quien estaba detrás de ella, tomando licor-Yo lo es mejor que nadie_

_-No creo, Lena. No me dejara por esas coquetas_

_-Segura?-comentó la mayor con aire burlón, señalando el panorama_

_Ahora venían más chicas. Aparecen Sellon; la ex Reina de Neathia, Serena; Zenet; incluso Chris y Soon. Incluso hombres, entre ellos Jake y Baron._

_Todos le estaban coqueteando! Esto era demasiado! Runo se adentra entre la multitud, golpeando a quien se le aparezca y toma de la mano a Dan, sacándolo de la multitud_

_-Pero que te pasa? Me estaban saludando y diciendo lo genial que soy!_

_-Dan, serás idiota!_

**No seas negativa, ayúdalo y compréndelo**

_El tenía que marcharse de nuevo. Habian salvado Neathia pero tenia que irse otra vez. A detener a un tal Mag Mel y otro tal Anubias. Ella se sentía mal por no acompañarlo. Pero era lo mejor. Y Dan quería protegerla. Ella quería ser útil a Dan. Quería acompañarlo, pelear a su lado. Pero por su obstinación terminaron quitándole la energía Subterra a Mira un año antes. Mira se había mostrado bastante comprensiva, pero Runo se sentía culpable. Entonces lo decidió. No pelear junto a Tigrerra jamás a menos que sea necesario. Y apoyar a Dan a la distancia._

_Eso era lo mejor_

_Para ambos_

_Dan y Runo estaban tomados de la mano, caminando en el parque en medio de la noche. Dan quiso ser simpatico._

_-A dónde quieres que vayamos, Runo?_

_-A un motel, llevo dos años sin sexo_

_-Runo!_

_-Qué? No es lo que tu querías?_

_-Bueno…OK, vamos!_

_Ya dentro del cuarto del local ambos se amaron como si fuera la última vez. Siempre que Dan partía era así. Ella aspiro su olor, lo suficiente como para recordarlo durante esta nueva temporada de separación. Se buscaron con las lenguas y cayeron ambos en la cama, arrancándose la ropa a tirones, amándose con desesperación._

_-Runo! No me aprietes tan fuerte. Me duele!-gritaba Dan  
><em>

_-Dan, por favor...-contestó ella, jadeando_

_-Por qué esa agresividad?_

_- Te iras mañana y quien sabe hasta cuándo nos volveremos a ver. Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo y experimentar…Mira esto...-dijo ella mientras sacaba un..._

_-Un dildo?_

_-Te sorprende?_

_-Para qué? Eso es demasiado hasta para mi-dijo Dan, un poco espantado al ver esa cosa de plastico vibrar lascivamente. Lo habia visto en casa de Julie para "acordarse de Billy antes de irse a dormir". Lo usaban Gus y Keith en sus sesiones amorosas. Incluso habia visto a Fabia ir discreatmente camuflada a una sex shop y conseguir uno en forma de conejo que decia "Para Shun" y a Paige tener varios de esos para ganar experiencia con Rafe. Pero no imaginaba a Runo con esas cosas._

_-Hay que probar de todo. No te aburre hacerlo de la forma de siempre?_

_-A veces me asustas, Runo-dijo, atrayéndola hacia el-Y eso me gusta…_

_-Dan…_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo sé! Esa última fue bien pervert! Pero Dan siempre tiene que irse, apuesto a que ambos se mueren de abstinencia. XD

_¿Se aceptan Review's?_


End file.
